I Wish
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Nessa makes a wish and wakes up to... quite the surprise. But is this really her fantasy world? Warning: AU and OOCness! HIATUS


**I Wish...**

_Another modern day Bessa fic! With a smidgen of other pairings I might add. Yeah, kill me. I have a bajillion other stories -_-' Summary: Nessa makes a wish and wakes up to... quite the surprise. But is this really her fantasy world?_

It was my birthday. What did I get? Wheelchair accessories from Galinda, mostly pink. A book from Elphaba. Some silly little silver shoes from Frex. A five dollar bill from Fiyero. What did I get from Boq? Jack squat. I gave him an oh-so nice hand-made invitation. He never showed.

That wasn't even the big problem. The big problem was that I couldn't fit into the rows at the movie theater, and everyone knows the handicap seats make your neck dreadfully sore. So I had to sit in the aisle, an even _worse _seat. This was because I was too stubborn to be hypocritical and crane my neck. Geez. We went to the Ozdust Diner afterward and we got a great big ice cream cake. Before we even cut it, it dripped on me - along with hot candle wax. What a great birthday. "Make a wish!" Galinda cheered, over-exuberant as always.

What could I wish for? Hmm, I could wish for Boq's undying affection - similar to the way he thinks of the blond in front of me. I could wish for a new, better start to this day. I could wish to be out of my wheelchair... Could I? Well, of course I could; these wishes never came true anyway. At first it shocked me after I wished. I had wanted that more than Boq's love. Then I reminded myself that this Boq thing was just a little teenager love thing.

"And In six, five, four..." My dad started counting, everyone else (with the exception of I'm-just-here-for-the-cake Fiyero) joining in, down the seconds until I was 15. _Almost _old enough to drive, but not quite. _Almost _having the ability to drive... but not quite. I gave a weak smile as everyone cheered and sang happy birthday. What a great day it was _indeed_. I _really _couldn't be happier.

---

My bed never felt cozier. "Goodnight, Nessa." Frex called to me.

"Night, Nessie." Elphaba called back.

"Goodnight, Rosey." Galinda, all too perky at this late hour, called lastly.

I didn't muffle a response. Next thing I know, I'm being awaken by the loud voice of an irritating Elphaba. "Wake up, twerp." She calls, throwing a shoe at me. "And happy birthday." She pulls her head back in, and I'm kind of confused. Why was Elphie being so mean to me? She was never mean to me. Must've been up late reading, I decided. Sitting up, I looked for my chair. It wasn't folded neatly under my bed like it usually was. I looked around, but couldn't see it anywhere. Grabbing onto my nightstand, I pull myself out of bed. The strangest thing happened. I felt weak at the knees. _Felt_. My eyes widened as I tried picking myself up. I was standing. "Papa!" I called, overwhelmed. He came rushing to my side.

"What is it, my love?"

"I'm standing!" I exclaimed, running to embrace him.

"Uh... yes?" He mumbled confusedly. "Oh, and happy birthday." This was going to be the best birthday _ever_.

"Thank you." I was thanking him, but mostly the Unnamed God. Whatever miracle he had done, it brought great joy to my life!

"Well, you better get ready for school." He calls and kisses me on the forehead.

I dance into a bright colored dress with some dark converse and striped stockings. Skipping out into the kitchen there was a nice little set up of cake and ice cream with streamers and confetti. The door slammed and I heard Galinda yell, "I'm here." I wanted to run and give her a big hug but contained myself.

"Finally." Elphaba called. That's when I got a surprise. Elphaba _rolled _in on _my _old chair. My eyes widened to the size of baseballs - basketballs! She was wearing her normal dark attire, had headphones sticking in her ears and looked incredibly... dare I say awkward? "Elphie!" I screeched finally.

She glared daggers at me. "Don't you _dare _call me that, you little twerp-"

Frex cut her off. "That's enough, Elphaba! You're sister merely called to you."

"If you ask me, she should get some fucking soap in her mouth." She mumbled sarcastically. Fortunately, Frex didn't pick up on it. Then she turned back to me. "What the hell do you want?"

"Why are you in that chair?" I said, still stunned and hurt by her behavior towards me.

"Because I'm cripple, you dumb-fuck." Her glaring was incredibly scary. I shivered.

"So, _Elphie_." Galinda walked in with a smirk.

"Blonde whore." Elphaba mumbled, but I was too focused on what Galinda looked like. She was wearing a dark shirt that said "Macabre" across the front, a too-short-for-safety skirt, and a pair of anorexic black jeans. Not to mention her hair. It was still blond, yes. Instead of flaxen curls, though, she had straightened it and had neon highlights streaking it. Oh, and she had rips on a lot of her clothing. I look to Elphaba. Her attire was not much different except her shirt said "King's X." Her hair was pretty normal, too.

I guess I was staring too much because they were giving me weird glances. "Girls. Go to school and _don't_ leave your sister behind." Frex stared at Elphaba. As I tried to figure out where she might go, Elphaba rolled her eyes along with a "Yes, Father."

As the two girls walked (or rolled) ahead of me, I scurried up beside them. "Galinda!" I called, and the blond stopped in her tracks.

"What goes around comes around." Elphaba gave the girl a smirk.

"Asshole." Galinda spat like venom before turning back to me. "It's _Glinda_." She says, angrily. "Call me Galinda again and I'll rip your face off. What do you want?"

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked, not to be let down by their out-of-character actions.

"What are you on about now?" She said, smacking on some blue gum.

"You're hair. It was blond and curly and had accessories in it." I explained. I'm almost certain it's April Fools Day. They were doing a great job with there prank, too.

The semi-blond/semi-rainbow-headed girl looked at me with raised - I notice now pierced - eyebrows. "Me? _Curly _hair? You mean like bouncy happy stupid goldilocks curls?" She asked monotonously. I nodded; Galinda had nailed it. Glinda, I mean. "I wouldn't be caught _alive_ looking like that." She nearly shuttered at the thought.

"Alive?" She was alive. I was sure of that.

She rolled her eyes. "You idiot. You believe in that fancy shmancy religious crap where you die and go to heaven. What we're saying is, we're not _alive_ until we're actually up there. So we embrace death." The explanation defied everything I'd ever known.

"Shouldn't there be more to it though? Is there sin?" I asked.

"Since when did you get into this kind of stuff?" Elphaba commented. "No. Sin is for pointless losers who just want to make up what's right and what's wrong. We say, if you're gut tells you to do it, then God wants you to do it. You don't follow your instinct; God hates you and you'll rot in hell." Elphaba explains.

"So," I start, "if _God_ told you to slaughter someone, you would do it and go to heaven."

"Sure." Glinda shrugs.

"What if he told you to kill each other?"

The girls look at each other. "We'd state our reason and be reborn together." Elphaba says finally, rolling ahead. Glinda follows suit.

"Hey, beautiful!" A voice calls. "Want a ride?" The voice belonged to a cute blond boy with that hair style that looks great on some boys but can make other boys look gay. In this case, it was the first option. He looked incredibly badass - and on a motorcycle! I know it's just so typical of me to gush over a guy like this - one I don't even know. I certainly hope this is my Other World boyfriend.

"Call me beautiful one more time, Boq, I'll punch your face in." Elphaba replies rolling over to the boy. They share a short kiss, but my mind is elsewhere. Boq? Is that my Boq? The Boq I had always loved? It looks nothing like him, though...

"You know you love it." Glinda smirked in a sarcastic way. Though it was different from GUHlinda's you're-with-a-boy-I'm-in-gossip-mode kind of thing.

Elphaba scowled. "I'm beautifully _tragic_." She replied, stepping out of her wheelchair and supporting herself on Boq's bike.

"You're tragically beautiful; can we settle it with that?" Boq replied giving her a helmet, which she stared at with a look of disgust. Much like Glinda had looked at me when I called her Galinda. "Nessa." Boq says to me. "Can you take this for your sister? We'll meet you at school." He rolls the chair to me and gets back on the bike. The two rode off together. I couldn't believe my watery eyes.


End file.
